


You're looking at Wade Wilson.

by Beamer_x_boy



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Protective Peter Parker, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy
Summary: "You're looking at the love of my life, right now. You better stop talking shit about him."





	You're looking at Wade Wilson.

His skin cools like ice water is poured over his head. It shocks his heart like a bullet. 

Its fear. 

He shuts his eyes, turns his head. Avoids the gaze he hates so much, one full of such weakness and pain. Hazel pools that would stare at him, in such fear, in such disgust. He leans his backside against the counter. 

His chest feels heavy, his skin tingles from the pressure of the reflection. 

He feels like running. Like even stepping foot in this room was a mistake. He takes a breath, and opens his eyes. 

He tries to ignore the heat that spreads through his cheeks, the contrast cold of his finger tips. Fear. Fear. Fear. 

Bambi eyes roll over his skin. Fingernails dig into his palms, they hurt, they heal. 

Scars wrap against defined muscles. They're painful, and painful looking too. He knows he stands out, that cold fear washes over most who catch sight of him, in or out of his suit. He likes it. He likes to be feared, to look at people and have them see the mask; whether its scarred skin or red and black spandex. He likes that people see a scary man; and not a scared one. 

His reflection tends to tell the truth, and Peter has always seen through his outside. Through the scars, the suit and his attitude. 

The exposure felt like being stripped of his rights. Like weapon X. Like being peeled back, layer by layer. Except this felt like terror, true terror he couldn't hide. There was no physical pain, just emotional anticipation that he couldn't stand. 

The mirror that is plastered to the wall seared his back, and bambi eyes burned through his scars on his face. 

"You okay? You're being quiet." Peter spoke into the silence of the bathroom, already stripping himself of his suit. Wade's was torn into shreds. He hadn't had the mask on the way home. 

"Yeah. I'm good, baby boy. Just tired." Peter paused his movements, and looked at Wade in the eyes. 

He couldn't help but to look away, shame glistening at his cheeks. Peter rushed forward, hands pulling at Wade's. Bambi eyes focused on the bleeding of his palms, soft hands encasing them, trying to keep them safe. 

"Wade, I don't think crying and avoiding the mirror counts as 'good' or 'just tired.'" Peter's breath smoothed across his irritated skin. Soft thumbs stroked the backs of his hands. The room is silent for a long while before Wade manages to speak,

"Its just- I feel… scared. I'm scared and I don't know why." Panic bled through Wade's words. His lip trembled violently, saying it out loud hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Peter's hands left his, and smoothed over his cheeks. 

"I don't want to look like this. I don't want to be  _ like this _ Peter. Sometimes when I'm with you, I forget who I am. That I'm some fucked up experiment, that I've murdered hundreds of people. And then I look in the mirror and I see the truth and I hate that you have to deal with the truth, that you're with some crazy, murderous psychopath. I dont- I dont know how you can stand to look at me and not be fucking  _ terrified.  _ Hell, even I'm scared! I can't-" a hand is slapped over Wade's mouth. 

"Wade… are you scared of your reflection?" The voice is small, accepting, soft. It still makes Wade's eyes squeeze shut when he nods. 

Suddenly he's being manhandled to turn around, and Peter's bare chest presses against the heat of his back. Wade presses back into him, because he can. He doesn't open his eyes as hands smooth over his shoulders, cold fingers cooling his hot skin. 

"Baby, open your eyes. Please. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Wade feels the rumble of Peter's voice against his back. He opens his eyes reluctantly. 

Before Wade's mind could call him ugly or stupid, peter spoke, 

"Who are you looking at right now?" 

"Me." 

" _ No _ . You're looking at Wade Wilson. The man who makes me laugh every day. The man who cares for me, the man who I care for. You're looking at one of the most wonderful, strong people on planet earth. You're looking at a man who has been given the shit stick in life, but who has still pulled through and is trying his fucking best." Peter takes a deep breath.

  
  


"You're looking at the man whose heart I listen to at night to fall asleep," peter wrapped a hand around his waist, placing it on his beating heart. "The man whose eyes I stare into while we make love," bambi eyes stare into hazel. Peter's thumb strokes against his scarred skin, "the man whose skin I stroke when we cuddle. The man who wakes up early to make me breakfast in bed. The man who holds my hand." Peter reaches down with his free hand and grabs Wade's. 

"You're looking at the love of my life, right now, baby. You better stop talking shit about him." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been really sad and lonely lately so this is my coping mechanism. I guess I want someone to hold me and tell me I'm important lol.


End file.
